


Circus Breakout

by Vardia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardia/pseuds/Vardia
Summary: Link goes to the circus and finds out they have an unbelievable attraction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic! I hope everyone likes it! A big thanks to my friends for helping me out with this one!

The sound of music and laughter drifted through the warm summer air. The traveling circus had arrived in town once again and everyone joined in on the festivities. This included a young man by the name of Link who always made sure to go every year that it visited. He walked among the rambunctious children and carefree adults, soaking in the sights the circus brought with them. Clowns, acrobats, music, food, animals, anything one could think of this circus had. 

There was one particular attraction that was new this year and Link was very keen on seeing for himself. Supposedly a great many different monsters and creatures were on display to the public for only a small fee. He weaved his way through crowds, being sure to follow the signs that lead to the purportedly amazing spectacle. Link finally found his way to the back of the line of people waiting to enter the area. He couldn't help but smile with excitement.

After a few minutes of waiting a very gruff looking Hylian blocking the entrance held his hand out in front of him. “Five rupees.” barked the man. Link quickly paid and received a ticket. The burly man moved aside and motioned for Link to go in with a jerk of his head. The area before him was set out similar to a zoo. There were various square cages with people gathered around them, gawking and exclaiming in awe at the wonders that were held within. 

Link made his way up to the first cage and saw that it was filled with giant spiders. Not only that, but their abdomens looked like ghastly skulls as well. The sight made Links skin crawl. He noticed a sign nearby that read:

“Skulltula: Vicious spiders that live in deep caves or dank dungeons. Beware their speed and bite.”

Skulltula huh? He wondered briefly how they went about capturing such creepy insects but the idea made his skin crawl again and he swiftly went on to look at the next cage.

This cage held a creature that almost seemed cute. A small blue blob sat on the floor, it's large eyes staring dimly back at the crowd watching it. The sign next to it read:

“Chuchu: A monster that can grow to enormous proportions if enough gather. Beware their numbers.”

Well only one of them seemed fairly harmless. Link imagined that a giant one could cause quite a bit of trouble, however.

Soon he had made his way through the various cages full of different monsters and arrived at the last enclosure of the exhibit. Here was the largest crowd of them all. This cage was much bigger than the others and with good reason. The figure inside was very tall indeed. A large, red and white humanoid sat in a pool in the middle of the cage. Even sitting it seemed much larger than the average hylian. Link looked over at the sign.

“Zora: A large mythical creature said to roam the deep. Beware it's viscous bite.”

Really? That truly was a zora? Link remembered the old story books and legends that he had read as a child. It did match the illustrations quite accurately. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Such a mythical beast here of all places. Link stood on the tips of his toes to get a better look at the creature.

It truly was magnificent to look at. The deep reds and whites of its scales glimmered in the sunlight and it almost had an air of nobility about it. The zora paid no mind to the crowd in front of it and continued to sit in it's pool of water. Link noticed that it almost had a sad look in it's eyes. Link frowned, thinking that a creature purportedly as intelligent as a zora couldn't be happy in it's current situation. There was even legends that zora were as smart as hylians and could speak. Although if this one could speak up, it chose not to. 

Link lingered at the cage while the crowd thinned out, moving on to other attractions at the circus. He could not look away from the forlon figure inside, as if a spell was cast upon him. Link began to feel angry. Angry that the circus had taken such a beautiful creature and locked it up like the monsters in the other cages. After some time of debating Link decided it was final. He was going to rescue that zora somehow.

* * *

It was late at night when Link sprung his plan into action. The full moon hung high in the sky giving him plenty of moonlight to navigate by. Much to his surprise there was only one person guarding the circus at night. He patrolled around the perimeter and was easy enough to avoid. Link quietly slinked his way over to the monster cages.

Link could make out the large figure of the zora in the moonlight. Good. It was still in the cage at least. That should make this easier. Link tried opening the door and unsurprisingly it was locked. The noise seemed to rouse the zora from it's slumber as it sat up and looked directly at Link.

Link stared back at the zora for a few moments and then found his voice. “Zora.” he said quietly. “I'm here to rescue you from this circus. If you can understand me please let me know how to open this cage.” There was a long pause between the two of them. The zora rose and walked over to the door of the cage. It was much, much larger when it was standing. 

“You are here to rescue me?” the zora said in a hoarse voice, as if it hadn't talked in quite some time. Link nodded in reply. There was a beat of silence and the zora spoke up again. “I believe you. My name is Sidon and I am the prince of the zora's.” he pointed behind them “You can find the keys hanging up on the wall over there. These cages are magically sealed and you must find the bauble they use to seal the cages as well. I'm assuming the bauble is held with the keys.”

Link nodded again. “My name is Link. I'll be back. Don't worry.” 

He went in the direction Sidon had pointed and sure enough there was a keyring hanging on a post nearby. Link easily grabbed the keys from their hook but was now presented with another problem. Where was the magical bauble? After some looking around Link found a small shack. Maybe the bauble was in there?

He tried the handle and it was locked. Of course. After flipping through and trying various keys he found the correct key and opened up the shack. It was dark inside besides one source of light. There was a wooden chest in the corner that had a soft blue glow emanating from it. That must be where they were holding the bauble. 

Thankfully the key to the chest wasn't far away. It was laying on a stool nearby. With a quick clink the chest was opened and inside was a small, circular object, no bigger than an apple. Link scooped it up and put it in his pocket. Now to get back to Sidon.

Link deftly unlocked the cage with the key and found that it was still jammed shut. Right. The bauble. He took it out of his pocket and unsure of what exactly to do, he held it up to the cage door. The bauble pulsated with light rhythmically, the pattern grew faster and faster until it shone brightly and then grew dim. The cage door suddenly swung open and Prince Sidon climbed out. Link felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Thank you so much, my friend, but we must leave quickly. There's no telling if the guard saw that light or not.”

Link nodded in agreement and the two of them began to run from the circus through the night.

* * *

Link ran far. Farther than he thought his legs could carry him. He still couldn't believe that he was here right next to a living, breathing zora. It was truly amazing. Perhaps Sidon would introduce him to more zora if he asked nicely enough?

Prince Sidon slowed to a walk and Link followed suit. “I believe we should be far enough away now to be safe.” Sidon said. “You said your name was Link?” he asked. 

Link nodded in reply.

“Well I thank you from the deepest part of my heart, Link. What you did was a fantastic thing. I had been captured by those fools when I was out patrolling near my kingdom, Zora's Domain. I feared I would never make it home again.”

Link smiled sheepishly, not expecting such praise from the zora. He then spoke up. “Where is Zora's Domain? I can travel with you there, if you'd like. We're near Hateno Village right now. Do you know that place?”

Prince Sidon practically beamed with joy. “Would you really? I would appreciate that very much, Link.” he looked around the area briefly. “I'm not quite sure where Hateno Village is, no. But I'm sure if we had a map I could easily make my way home.”

Link grinned and dug around in his pocket. He produced a rather scruffy but still usable map. “Ta-da!” He opened the map but then frowned. It was a bit too dark to make out clearly. “We'll have to wait until morning.” Link said. 

“Not a problem” Sidon replied. “We can simply camp out somewhere and sleep until morning.”

“Luckily I know a place around here that's great for camping at.” Link said. “Come on, I'll show you the way.”

And with that the two of them walked off into the night, soon they would have to prepare themselves for the long journey ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon head to Zora's Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! I hope that everyone enjoyed this fanfic!

The sun began it's ascent through the sky, spreading it's light across the land below. Link stirred from his slumber. The young hylian sat up and yawned, stretching his sore muscles. He looked over to the side and saw the sleeping figure of Prince Sidon. It took Link a moment to remember the events of last night. It had almost seemed like a strange dream now. But here was a zora laying down right next to him. A living, breathing, mythical creature.

Link wanted to wake the sleeping prince but decided he should do something about their breakfast first. Thankfully there was a tree nearby weighed down with apples. Did zora even eat apples? Link certainly hoped so as he climbed up the tree to grab a few of them. After filling his shirt with a satisfactory amount of apples he made his way back over to the campsite.

“Sidon. Sidon, wake up.” Link said while gently shaking the zora's shoulder. Sidon's eyes sleepily opened and stared up at Link for a few moments. 

“Ahh, Link. Good morning.” Sidon sat up “It's good to wake up and not be in that infernal cage anymore.”

Link handed Sidon an apple while biting into his own. The prince gratefully took the fruit with a smile and began to eat it. 'Good.' Link thought 'They do eat fruit.' 

Link took the map out of his pocket and spread it out on the ground. “We're here right now.” the hylian said, pointing to a spot on the map. “Where is this Zora's Domain?” Sidon peeked over Link's shoulder and pointed a claw down southeast from where Link had shown them.

“It's down here. It's a fair bit of walking but we should be able to reach Zora's Domain by nightfall if we start now.”

Link nodded. It shouldn't be too difficult of a journey. Although they'd have to avoid the main roads. Who knows if that circus is still looking for them. Not to mention someone seeing a zora just walking down the road would be somewhat problematic. “Alright then.” Link said “Let's start now. We can continue eating on the way.”

The two of them made their way southeast. The two of them walked side by side, enjoying the sights that their journey had to offer. Wild animals grazing, mighty waterfalls cascading down, and the sounds of birds chirping. A few hours of this passed and Link couldn't help his curiosity anymore. 

“So what is it like being a zora? Is it true that you can breathe underwater? What do you prefer to eat? What's Zora's Domain like?”

Sidon chuckled at the sudden rush of questions. “What's it like being a hylian? Being a zora is nothing special. I am simply me. Yes, we can breathe underwater. I can't imagine what it's like for creatures who cannot. It must be awful. I prefer eating raw fish. And as for Zora's Domain.”

He let out a wistful sigh.

“Zora's Domain is absolutely the most beautiful place you can lay your eyes upon. It is a vast city full of many people. I truly believe that you will be amazed when you see it.”

Link couldn't help but get excited now. Actually seeing Zora's Domain with his own eyes? He didn't expect that at all. Now he couldn't wait to get there. Unfortunately Link couldn't daydream about what Zora's Domain would be like for long. 

A sudden and vicious howl came from the trees in front of them. The two travelers didn't have time to react as two bokoblin burst out of the foliage. They chattered and swung their clubs through the air before charging at Link and Sidon. Link drew his sword from it's sheath and swiped at a bokoblin before sidestepping away. The weapon slashed at the monsters side and it howled in pain.

Meanwhile, Sidon was handily dealing with the other bokoblin. Using his massive size and strength to his advantage. The bokoblin rushed forward and the attack was easily dodged by the prince. While the monster was scrambling back up Sidon took the opportunity to grab the club from it's grasp. With a swift strike of the club the bokoblin disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Link parried a swing of the bokoblin's club and countered with a stab from his sword. Sidon quickly came to the hylian's aid by bashing the monster over the head with the club. The creature crumpled down onto the ground before vanishing into purple smoke. Prince Sidon dropped the club and looked over Link thoroughly. “Link! Are you hurt? Are you alright?”

Link smiled and nodded, doing his best to assuage the zora's fears. Sidon sighed with relief. “Good. I'm glad to know that you are unharmed.” the two of them continued on their way. 

“I am surprised that we ran into monsters.” Sidon said “They're very rare nowadays. It seems that Ganon's influence is still here in Hyrule.”

Link nodded in agreement. “I don't normally see monsters near Hateno Village.” he pat the sword on his side and grinned. “Luckily for us I practice with this thing when I have free time.”

“Ahh, are you hoping to become a knight?” Sidon asked warmly.

“That is a dream I have.” Link laughed sheepishly. “It's probably a dumb dream to have. I'm just someone from a tiny village after all.”

“Nonsense!” Sidon replied. “You should carry your dream close in your heart! I believe in you! You can achieve your dream one day!”

Link blushed and grinned from ear to ear. Sidon was such a sweet and encouraging person. It was a shame they would have to part.

The two continued to chat as the day crawled on. They talked of their lives to great extent. Each one curious as to how the other lived. Soon, the sun sunk below the horizon and night was upon them again.

“Look!” Sidon suddenly called out, pointing ahead of them. “There it is!”

Link looked ahead of them excitedly but it soon turned to confusion. The only thing in front of them was an lake formed by a waterfall crashing down from the mountains above. He turned back to Sidon with a look of bewilderment. 

Sidon chuckled. “Yes, I suppose it's just a lake to you isn't it?” he offered out his hand and Link gently took it. “You have to swim to get to Zora's Domain. I'll show you.”  
The two of them went into the water and Link clung onto Sidon's back. They swiftly made their way into the lake. Link was absolutely amazed at just how fast Sidon could swim. He never thought in his entire life he would be riding on the back of a zora. 

“Get ready to hold your breath!” Sidon shouted back at Link over the sound of the water. “I'll swim as fast as I can to Zora's Domain.”

Link took a deep breath and held his eyes shut as they plunged underwater. They traveled for what seemed like ages. 

An eternity. 

Link felt like his lungs were about to burst in his chest.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on.

Suddenly the two of them broke the surface and Link gasped greedily for air. After a few moments he was able to compose himself and breath easier. Just where were they? Link looked around and found himself in a cavern lit by torches.

“I apologize for that, my friend.” Sidon said with a frown. “But now we are here. Zora's Domain.” Link climbed up onto solid ground and followed Sidon down the cavern. It seemed to twist and turn randomly but Sidon seemed to know the way like the back of his hand.

The cavern soon opened up to an absolutely stunning landing. The area was lit by torches and strange glowing rocks. Walkways spiraled as far as the eye could see. The most interesting thing however, was a beautiful statue of a female zora at the middle of the landing. Link had never seen architecture like this before and he was speechless.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Sidon said with a smile. “I never tire of the view here. But we must go through quickly, I'm afraid. I must see my father immediately.”

The two of them continued on and soon they ran across a black zora in armor standing in vigilance.

“Bazz!” Sidon called out to the zora who looked back at the prince as if he had seen a ghost. 

“P-Prince Sidon? Is that you?! Why we haven't seen you in weeks!”

“I was captured while out on patrol.” Sidon replied “But I must speak with my father. Is he in the throne room?”

“Yes, Prince Sidon. Let me take you there.” he began to make his way up some stairs but did a double take when he noticed Link behind the prince. “What? What is a hylian doing here?!” Bazz asked in confusion.

“He rescued me.” Sidon said, patting Link on the shoulder. “I was going to introduce him to father.”

Bazz only nodded in reply and led the two of them through winding stairways and hallways. Soon they made their way to an open room. Link couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in the room was the largest zora he had ever seen.   
'He must be the king.' Link thought to himself.

The large zora looked down at Sidon and beamed. “Sidon!” he bellowed. “I'm so glad to see you again! I feared I would never see you again!”

Sidon returned the happy smile to his father. “Yes, King Dorephan I have come back.” he grabbed Link by the shoulders and lightly moved him forward. “Thanks to this hylian man named Link. He rescued me from a traveling circus that had capture me.” Link bowed awkwardly to the massive monarch. 

The king laughed and the sound echoed across the room. “You were rescued by a hylian? You don't say! Well, little hylian.” he smiled down at Link. “I am forever in your debt. You have saved my only son from a lifetime of slavery. You are welcome at Zora's Domain for as long as you live.”

Link bowed again. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Now!” the king bellowed “We must have a feast to celebrate the return of my son! Quickly now, everyone!” he clapped his hands and a few zora that were in the room left to make preparations. 

Sidon laughed awkwardly. “Father. I don't think we need a feast it seems rather-”

“Don't be ridiculous, son! We must welcome young Link! And what better way than a party?”

“Well there's no changing his mind.” Sidon said to Link with a lopsided grin. “Will you stay?”

Link smiled back and nodded. “Of course! I can think of nothing I'd rather do. Do you think...Do you think I could stay here at Zora's Domain for as long as I like?”

Sidon held Link's hand in his own and gently squeezed it. “Yes, you may stay as long as you'd like. In fact, I would love it if you could stay here forever.”

Link smiled warmly and squeezed back. “That could be arranged.”


End file.
